


Truth time

by Bablefisk



Series: Let's get real [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: For a good reason, Kurt being mad, M/M, Not Artie friendly, Not Blaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefisk/pseuds/Bablefisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching Blaine audition for Tony, Kurt’s had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth time

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad, just me and my mistakes. Glee is, thankfully, not mine.

The door to the choir room flew open and bounced of the wall as Kurt stormed into the room. Everyone looked up in surprise at him, their eyes widening at the rage in his eyes. His hands where clenched, his jaw tight, and in all honesty, Kurt Hummel looked like someone was going to suffer. Before anyone could figure out what was going on, the countertenor spoke.

“This is it. I am done.” His voice was just a tad bit lower than usual, and the controlled anger was obvious. He turned his gaze on Artie, and the boy shrank in his chair.

“First of all, I was there when you laughed at me, laughed at the thought of me being Tony. Thanks a lot for that, real professional. If that is how you plan on behaving when you get in the business, you’ll have a short career. Also, have you watched West Side Story?” Artie nervously shook his head. “Didn’t think so. If you had, you would have known that most of those actors look a lot more like me then Blaine.” A few of the girls nodded and Rachel muttered _yeah._

“Also, if you had any knowledge of the musical, or how any of us sing, you would know that Blaine doesn’t have the range to do the part. I do.”

“He’s right; Blaine really doesn’t have the right range for Tony.” Rachel spoke up a little louder.

“Lastly Artie, I heard your little conversation about Maria. Mercedes was magnificent, but you wanna split the part because of what? You’re afraid of Rachel? Afraid she’s going to scream at you? Walk out? She will never learn that she can’t have everything unless people tell her no, but you plan on giving her half the part not because of talent, but because you don’t dare to say no.” His voice grew louder as he talked, but never started screaming.

Kurt looked at his Glee mate in contempt before he turned to Blaine and shook his head in disgust. “You knew I needed that part for my resume. Everyone else agreed to not audition for the part, but you just had to, didn’t you?”

 

Blaine straightened himself a little from the defensive crouch he had been in. “I’m sorry that you didn’t get it Kurt, but I really wanted it. “ He turned his poppy-dog eyes on his boyfriend.

Kurt gave a humorless laugh. “Ohh, you really wanted it? No shit. I needed this for my future, for my life, but of course you should have it because you wanted it. How dare anyone not give you what you want?” He shook his head again before he continued talking. “I needed this to get into my dream school, you aren’t even planning on going into the arts, but because you wanted it, you should get it, of course. I can’t wait to see how you will flounder when you get out in _real life._ ” He spat the last words like they were a curse.

“We’re through. I’m officially, in front of all of you, breaking up with Blaine.”

“What?! No, Kurt, I love you!” Blaine tried to reach for him, but Kurt backed away.

“You might love me, but you obviously love attention more, and that’s not a relationship I want to be in. Enjoy the spotlight.” With that, he turned on his heels and stormed out of the room again, the clang of the door bouncing off the wall echoing through the quiet room.


End file.
